


perfect match.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: After they met, it took them about three hours to realize that this was special.or:  Ben and Rey meet and immediately know that this is it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> day 22, day 22.
> 
> Prompt 022 - together.

After they met, it took them about three hours to realize that this was special. It was a week before Ben realized he was in love; Rey realized it a few days later. When they decided to get married after a month, everyone around them thought they were insane. Friends and family tried desperately to talk them out of it, but they just went to city hall and got married anyway. Everyone then began to wait for when things fell apart, but they knew better. Something brought them together and they were determined that nothing would ever force them apart.


End file.
